deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Awesome Rowlet and Epic Popplio/Peridot vs Papyrus
Wiz: Um... Boomstick, we already did this. Boomstick: But I wanna redo it! NOW. Wiz: Fine. Let me just get the script ready, and we'll do the episode. AGAIN. Boomstick: YAY! Wait, script? Wiz, NO! I don't wanna research, I just wanna show the battle! Wiz: NO. Boomstick: Stupid cyborg man.... ---- Wiz: Sometimes when you're a child, and especially when you're in fiction, you will probably meet some bizzare creatures. Boomstick: And some of them... can be boastful, arrogant and laugh really stupid. But they also can be some of the funniest and lovable things in the world! Wiz: Peridot, the newest Crystal Gem. Boomstick: And Papyrus, the Royal Guard in-training. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Papyrus Wiz: In the world of the underground, monsters come in many different shapes and sizes. They have different positions, social arrangments and connections. And the king of the monsters, Asgore- Boomstick: GOAT MAN! Wiz: Yes, he has the physical features of a goat, however he isn't classified as one. Anyhow, being the king, he needed an army. And so the royal guard, consisting of a fish warrior, a dragon, a rabbit and- Boomstick: So many dogs. And they are ALL adorable! Especially the Lesser Dog! I pet that thing for hours, bro! Wiz:Yes, many dogs. However, a certain skeletal monster has been in-training to join the Royal Guard, and his name is.... Papyrus. Papyrus: Nyeh Heh Heh! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ijrzwMLd218 Boomstick: In the... cold town of Snowdin, two skeleton brothers live in a large house, and are sentries outside of the town. If any of us pesky humans happen to pass through, the tall, armored, red scarfed skeleton, Papyrus will.... give you tons of puzzles! Wiz: Papyrus, that's his full name, is an adult skeleton who acts like a 6 year old. Brother of the hoodie dawned skeleton Sans, Papyrus is the exact opposite of his brother. He is energetic, hard working, high HP and actualy eats food.... Apparently, monster food is actual magical, so skeletons, though they do not have stomachs, are able to eat. Boomstick: MAGIC! Anyways, one day this human Frisk fell down, met a goat lady, stayed wit her for a while, then hugged her goodbye and set off to go back to the surface!.... and then they reached Snowdin where they met the Great Papyrus! Wiz: Becoming friends with the skinny creature, Frisk solved all his puzzles, ate his spaghetti and complimented him. However, Papyrus, though happy that he had found an amazing friend, knew he had to capture the young human to become a member of the Royal Guard. And so, he fought them with all he had to send them to Undyne, head of the army. Boomstick: But due to Frisk's amazing flirting abilities, they captured Papyrus's heart and took him on a date! Wow, what a guy! First their goat mom, then a ghost and now a SKELETON? Who is this little bowl cut human? Wiz: Well, they did become true friends, but not before Papyrus showed off his abilties. He has control over bones, able to raise them out of the ground, send them flying towards people and turn them into different colors for different purpouses. Boomstick: His bones do pretty decent damage, stopping people in their tracks, and they take a huge jump to get over! His bones come in blue, too, though, and to dodge them, you must.... stay still. If you move, they'll hurt you alot. Wiz: Also, his brother and him both have a incredible attack..... their "Blue Attack". Though, Sans is definetly more skilled with it. Boomstick: Well, by blue attack, he means turning the culmination of the object blue and making them very slow and horrible at jumping!..... Damn bones! Wiz: Papyrus also happens to be quite the "cook", making several plates of spaghetti though they will probably poison whoever eats them. However, if Papyrus eats them, he will recover a few amounts of HP. Boomstick: Speaking of HP, Papyrus has 680 of it! Which is pretty good considering that means he has higher HP then the queen of monsters! Wiz: He can survive quite the amount of blows from knives, boxing gloves, sticks, books and ballet shoes, which have one shotted many monsters in the past, and has alot of training from Undyne, so he can probably fight physically in SOME way, most likely using bones as a weapon. Boomstick: However.... Papyrus isn't so great in some categories.... like common sense. Yeah he makes some tough puzzles, but he's not really that smart in any other way. He's also really arrogant and naive, and he normally ends up thinking he'll win everything.... oh geez, he's screwed... Wiz: However, at the end of the day, Papyrus is the second strongest monster in Snowdin for a reason..... but he should stop cooking. Forever. Papyrus: Halt, human! Hey, quit moving while I'm talking to you! I, the Great Papyrus, have some things to say. First: you're a freaking weirdo! Not only do you not like puzzles. But the way you shamble about from place to place... The way your hands are always covered in dusty powder. It feels... like your life is going down a dangerous path. However! I, Papyrus, see great potential within you! Everyone can be a great person if they try! And me, I hardly have to try at all! Nyeh heh heh heh heh heh!!! Hey, quit moving! This is exactly what I'm talking about! Human! I think you are in need of some guidance. But worry not! I, Papyrus... Will gladly be your friend and tutor! I will turn your life right around! I see you are approaching. Are you offering a hug of acceptance? Wowie!! My lessons are already working! I, Papyrus, welcome you with open arms! *Act* *Check* *Papyrus, ATK 8 DEF 2* *Papyrus is sparing you.* *Mercy* *Spare*. Peridot Wiz: Long ago, an incredibly powerful alien race known as the Gems left their homeworld and began invading several defenseless planets... infesting them with nutrience draining machines everywhere, making "Kindergardens". This enabled them to create new gems. Warriors, scientists, servants, generals, soldiers.... And one certain planet was one that interested the leader, Yellow Diamond, very much.... Earth. Boomstick: And so good old Giraffe lady sent her troops to kill the planet!... But a few gems said "Hell NAW!" and fought back! And they called themselves.... Pearl and Rose: THE CRYSTAL GEMS! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f-NSognLfQ4 Wiz: And so the war began.... And somehow, the small group of rebels won out. Boomstick: A few thousand years later, the leader of the group, Rose, hooked up with this hobo guy and gave birth to a human/gem hybrid, Steven Universe. BUT....that meant Rose die to give the little guy life. Wiz: However, when Steven was 13, a gem named "Peridot" was sent to earth to check on a secret project that the gems who invaded earth were working on.... "THE CLUSTER". Boomstick: Luckily, Steven and his adoptive moms, Rose's closest Crystal Gem friends, found her way of getting to earth and beat the living shit out of it. Then Steven helped a gem that was stuck on earth get home! Where am I going with this? Well, that gem was named Lapis Lazuli, a super OP gem that can control all of earth's water, and when she got home, Peridot and her buddy Jasper captured her and got in this finger ship to go to earth and kill the Crystal Gems. Wiz: When they DID, however, they captured them first, which led to the gems breaking out and causing the ship to crash land after a huge battle. Boomstick: Then Jasper and Lapis fused, but the water gem had a plan! She took control over the fusion and trapped themselves under the sea..... Looks like Ariel's winning streak ended. Wiz: What happened to the, *sigh*, Dorito Sister, you may ask? Boomstick: You used my name! Wiz: Well, she went into hiding, but that didn't really work, because the Crystal Gems started tracking her down with only a bit of difficulty. Boomstick: Bullshit.... Well anyways, eventually Peridot captured STEVEN to help her get home, but Square Mom found Peridot and squished her back into her gem form...ouch. Wiz: After that, Steven brung her back, and after a lot of singing, playing and crying, Peridot became extremely friendly with the Crystal Gems, and after a certain event.... became the newest member. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K-S0elWI0DU Boomstick: Wow, that backstory was long. Anyhow, Peridot has a ton of weapons and armor up her sleeves. Her limb enhancers for her arms and legs, since she's "smol" without them, enable her to fly with her fingers, fire energy beams, trap people with electro speheres, run up walls and send electirc shocks flying towards her opponents. Wiz: Peridot is extremely level headed, having a huge IQ, much higher then any person on the planets, since she was able to build a gigantic mech in less then a few seconds. Boomstick: This is what people call...the Peri-Bot. *Ba-dum, tiss!* Wiz: The Peri-Bot is a very capable mechanical being, with it's clamps, which act as it's hands, are able to easily crush boulders and toss cars a few miles. Boomstick: She also has to missles located on the two bottom thingies on it's back, which will instantly explode like realistic missiles. Wiz: However, just because it's full of brute strength doesn't mean it's not mobile. It's fast enough to keep up with Pearl's robot, which can travel at speeds faster then any car. Boomstick: But like all things that are awesome, Peridot has a ton of weaknesses. For one, even though she's durable, able to survive a kindergarden machine falling on her and shrug it off, but she did get poofed. Of course, that was by Garnet, so.... Wiz: Besides that, she's very arrogant, hotheaded and snarky. She'll normally underestimate her opponent, especially if they've done something that defies what she believes in. Boomstick: Still, Key Lime Pie Gal ends up being a fan favourite for a reason, since she really is a nice person on the inside.... Do Gems have insides? Wiz: No. No they don't. Peridot: NO! I won't do it! I can tell you with certainty that there are things on this planet worth protecting! Yellow Diamond: And what do YOU know about the earth! Peridot: APPARENTLY more than you, YOU CLOD!!! Fight In the peaceful little town called "Beach City", Peridot and the Crystal Gems had came back to take a teeny, tiny little break. And so today was Peridot's day to go out on her own. She had now gotten a star where her diamond used to be, much to her dissapointment. While she walked down the street, she fiddled with her shirt in frustration, trying to pull the star off. "Stupid star! I AM SURPERIOR TO YOU!...... Please get off of me?..." Peridot grumbled when the peace of fabric did not reply. She finally stopped playing with her uniform and looked up in annoyance. However, what she saw instead made her shriek. A tall skeleton was running around town either waving, hugging or offering spaghetti to every. single. person. And he was approaching her. She gulped and quickly began running. And so the monster followed her. "Stop, human! The great Papyrus would just like a hug!" Papyrus hollered, eventually catching up to Peridot and picking her up, giving her a hug. "GET AWAY!!! STRANGER DANGER!" Peridot squirmed, before slapping Papyrus in the face, causing Papyrus to drop Peridot, and the small gem jumped back. "Hey! That hurt! Are you alright? You seem upset!" Papyrus asked, looking concerned. "Go! Don't make me fight you!" Peridot growled, her limb enhancers forming around her feet and arms, making her taller, charging up an energy blast. "Well, I mean, I did just come to visit, but training could be fun too!.... let's just not kill each other!" "FINE!" FIGHT! Boomstick: HOLD THE FUCK UP! YOU GUYS AREN'T KILLING EACH OTHER!? Papyrus: Um, no cursing voice. Boomstick: FUCK! Well, fuck this then! You guys just go on... Don't fight, just... just go. Peridot: Whatever. KO! Results Wiz: Uh... Boomstick, you alright? Boomstick: Stupid fucking non killing creatures. Wiz: Um.... This match is a draw....? Category:Blog posts